


Magic Tricks

by Haxxaholic



Series: Toxic Pair Week [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Toxic Pair Week, tenipuri shipping weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magician never reveals his secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tumblr's Toxic Pair Week](http://tenipurishippingweeks.tumblr.com/post/138640916999/toxic-pair-week). 
> 
> Tuesday 16  ♥ Magic Tricks

Masaharu was curious. Really, _really_ curious. He knew Bunta worked hard on his techniques. No one, not even a self-proclaimed genius, could use such moves without a lot of work behind the scene. If he wanted to keep being a Regular, he had to be the best, he couldn’t fall behind. _All_ of them had to give their best.

The trickster had been friends with Bunta for years, they joined the tennis club together, they trained together and yet … Masaharu still couldn’t understand _how_ the tightrope walking and iron pole strike could possibly work. He kept asking again and again but always hit a wall. Just like that night, in Bunta’s room.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Bunta cheekily replied when Niou asked once again. “I will never tell you.”

“One day, I swear, you will.” Masaharu muttered with a pout but he still caught the redhead when he jumped on the bed and threw his arms around Niou’s neck. “Yer a wizard, Marui.”

“You bet I am”. And Bunta closed the distance between them.


End file.
